


Comment ça a commencé

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus est un loup garou ? C'est ce que se sont demander James et Sirius et ils ont trouver la réponse ! OS très court pas de slash !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment ça a commencé

Comment ça a commencé HP pas de couple  
Mai, dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor :  
Remus Lupin se réveilla en sueur pour la troisième fois en une semaine. Il avait l'impression que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais, il ne cessait de se retrouver dans cette forêt le jour où il avait été mordu. C'était pourtant arrivé il y a des années, mais rien n'y faisait, chaque nuit ou presque il se retrouvait là-bas à pleurer... Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment et se leva. Il jeta un coup d' œil à ses nouveaux amis endormis dans leur lit. Neuf mois avaient passé depuis la répartition...  
Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il s'était fait des amis. Et dire qu'il était obligé de leur mentir…  
Un ronflement sonore emplit la pièce. Remus étouffa un rire. Et dire que Sirius affirmait haut et fort qu'il ne ronflait pas ! Sirius était un pitre, il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le faire rire. James, lui, était le plus fort: rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler, sauf la jolie Lily. Peter, c'était le seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, du moins pas encore. Le coucou de James se mit à sonner, et le garçon grogna :  
Non, pas déjà...  
Et si, James ! Allez, debout !  
Déjà levé, Rem ? Ça t'arrive de dormir, dis-moi ?  
La réponse fut étouffée par le bâillement sonore de Sirius :  
Pouvez pas vous taire, je voudrais dormir !  
James se leva, mit sa lunette et sauta sur le lit de Sirius :  
Allez debout, jeune sorcier, c'est l'heure du cours de SACM. Aujourd'hui. le professeur Kaufman va nous parler de nos amis les loups-garouuuuuuuuuuus !  
Le cœur de Remus manqua plusieurs battements. Son sang quitta son visage, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se reprit. Par chance, les deux garçons étaient trop occuper à se chamailler pour avoir remarqué la réaction de leur ami.  
Il les observa. James était assis sur Sirius, et tentait de lui faire comprendre l'importance de savoir soigner les loups-garous...  
Sirius, lui, tentait à grands coups de hanche de faire tomber James. Il le repoussa violemment, et ils tombèrent tous les deux du lit avec un grand cri.  
Bouge tes fesses de là, Potter !  
C'est ça !  
Je me demande comment ton balai peu décoller avec tes grosses fesses dessus !  
Meuffff, mon balai !  
Chaque fois que l'un de ses amis parlait balais ou Quidditch, James se lamentait. En se relevant il ajouta :  
Quel règlement stupide, quand même !  
Seul Remus remarqua que Peter était réveillé. Il le remarqua parce que le jeune homme l'observait. Le loup-garou se félicita d'avoir si vite repris le contrôle de lui-même. La voix et la main de James le ramenèrent à la réalité :  
Je sais bien que le cours de soin aux créatures magiques est pas génial, mais il faut y aller !  
Sirius s'approcha.  
Tu n'es pas malade au moins, Rem ?  
Sirius a raison, tu n'as pas l'air bien !  
Sirius lui passa la main sur le front.  
Tu es pas bien ou c'est ta mère qui t'inquiète ?  
Il leur sourit pauvrement.  
Non, tout va bien, mais je suis pas très chaud pour ce cours, je vais sécher !  
Sirius, qui tentait vainement de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami, hoqueta de surprise :  
Quoi, toi tu vas sécher ?  
James posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.  
Laisse tomber, Siri ! Bon, allez, tout le monde debout ! On va affronter notre terrible destin, c'est peut-être la mort par grand ennui qui nous attend, mais nous irons bravement !  
Sirius soupira pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Assis dans le parc aux cotés de James, qui arrachait des brins d'herbe pour les mettre sur son genou, et de Peter qui finissait sa nuit, il observait les remous du lac...  
Il soupira à nouveau. Le professeur Kaufman devait être un parent du professeur Binns… Leur cours étaient exactement aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, c'était à se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas un concours. Sirius sourit à cette pensée. C'était sûrement ça ! A la fin de l'année, le prof qui avait endormi le plus d'élèves gagnait un prix ! Et connaissant les deux hommes, c'était probablement un gros livre poussiéreux. Dans le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, le jeune homme perçut quelques mots :  
Les loups son souvent secrets et mystérieux, ils évitent souvent de regarder les gens dans les yeux car la couleur de leur iris est souvent d'une couleur indéfinissable, signe que le loup est toujours enfoui en eux...  
Tiens: secret, mystérieux, comme Remus quoi ! Sirius pouffa. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'ennuie pour inventer des histoires pareilles. Remus un loup-garou, et puis quoi encore... Pourtant, ses yeux étaient tellement étranges, cette couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et le jeune homme fuyait souvent le regard des autres, comme ce matin. Sirius jeta un regard à James. Lui aussi avait dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait avec Remus, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait empêché d'en faire trop ce matin. Mais de là à imaginer que leur ami était un loup-garou… Il se promit d'en parler à James, et de vérifier si les moments ou ''la mère'' de Remus était malade ne correspondraient pas avec les nuits de pleine lune.  
Sirius releva la tête et croisa le regard de James. Et il sut que le jeune homme pensait comme lui.  
Dans la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondors, James Potter se resservit pour la sixième fois du jus de citrouille. Le rire de Sirius le fit s'étrangler.  
Hé Jami, si tu veux te noyer dis-le moi, je t'emmènerais dans le lac, mais fais pas ça à table c'est dégoûtant !  
James lui jeta un morceau de pain. Lejeune homme l'évita sans mal et rit de nouveau.  
Apprends à viser, binoclard !  
Remus les observait, attendri. Ils riaient tous, ils étaient heureux. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait traité James de binoclard, il aurait foncé dans le tas et ça aurait probablement fini en bagarre, mais venant d'eux c'était différent. Remus se demanda s'ils avaient compris ou plutôt s'ils allaient finir par comprendre. Parce que si c'était déjà fait, ils ne riraient pas comme si tout allait bien. Il poussa sa viande avec sa fourchette, se demandant s'il pourrait retourner à sa vie d'avant, enfermé seul dans sa maison, sans amis, sans joie...  
Sirius l'entoura de son bras en murmurant :  
ça va mon pote ? Tu n'as rien mangé…  
Ouais ça va, Siri, t'en fais pas !  
James fronça les sourcils, et Sirius fit la grimace. Leur ami n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait, mais il tentait de les rassurer.  
A nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent comme s'ils avaient convenu de parler de tout ça dès qu'ils seraient seuls.  
Ça n'arriva pas avant la fin des cours. Les deux garçons avaient eu du mal à semer Peter. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler entre eux avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient donc laissé Remus expliquer à Peter les quelques sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus en cours un peu plus tôt. James se demandait comment Remus pouvait être aussi patient: il pouvait expliquer 50 fois la même chose sans se lasser. Ils les avaient laissés dans la salle commune, et s'étaient réfugié dans la bibliothèque. Sirius prit un livre au hasard, et s'installa à une table loin de la bibliothécaire. James se laissa tomber à ses cotés.  
Alors ?  
Alors ?  
Toi d'abord, Siri !  
Sirius tourna distraitement les pages de son livre: Les pitiponks ont été découverts par Ana Lalopolos alors qu'elle expérimentait un sort pour respirer sous l'eau...  
Le jeune homme détacha son regard du livre.  
Je pense que Remus est toujours très triste, j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours -  
Toujours peur ! Il ne s'amuse jamais vraiment...  
Son regard se trouble toujours quand il rit avec nous...  
Comme s'il avait peur que ça ne s'arrête bientôt !  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
Et puis nous ne savons pas grand chose de lui !  
Et il ne nous regarde jamais vraiment dans les yeux !  
Les deux garçons s'observèrent un moment, se demandant si ce qu'ils imaginaient était vrai. Mais ils ne voulaient pas l'énoncer à haute voix. James bredouilla :  
Tu crois que c'est vrai ?  
J'sais pas ! Mais on pourrait vérifier le calendrier...  
Ou au risque de paraître ridicules le lui demander !  
Sirius réfléchit un moment et dit :  
Je crois que ça va le braquer ! Si c'est vrai, sa vie n'a pas du être facile, les gens rejettent toujours ceux qui sont différent d'eux !  
Attends, on s'emballe là ! Après tout, on se fait peut-être tout un cirque de rien du tout ! Comme tu dis, personne ne veut côtoyer de loup-garou. Tu crois que les profs ou le directeur prendraient le risque de...  
Attends, James, on parle de Dumbledore là !  
James ferma la bouche.  
C'est vrai ! Mais dans ce cas où va-t-il à la pleine lune, et -  
La voix de Peter empêcha James de finir sa phrase :  
Alors les gars, c'est comme ça que vous travaillez !  
Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Peter s'approcher, Sirius chercha Remus du regard, et il le vit entrer dans la bibliothèque. Au moins c'était sûr, il ne les avait pas entendu, même avec les facultés de loup-garou. Les portes étaient fermées, et ils étaient loin d'elles. Peter observa ses trois compagnons de chambre: quelque chose se passait, mais il ne s'avait pas quoi. Il était toujours le dernier à savoir, de toute façon.  
Remus réprima ses larmes. Dès qu'il avait vu l'expression de Sirius et James, il avait su: ses deux amis avaient compris. Il inspira profondément et tenta de sourire. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, une autre voix se fit entendre :  
Tiens: le bigleux, le bouffon, l'abruti et le muet !  
James jeta un regard mauvais au Serpentard. Il y avait les deux gros débiles dont il ne se souvenait jamais du nom, Snape bien entendu, et Dallain qui venait de les insulter. C'est à lui que s'adressa James :  
T'as fais un effort là, Sony, tu as réussi à mettre quatre adjectifs à la suite, c'est pas croyable...  
Sirius ajouta dans un sourire :  
Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en remettre ?  
Toi le -  
Dites donc, jeunes hommes, vous voulez de l'aide ? Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, pas dans une salle de duel !  
Sony Dallain lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il se rapprocha de Remus, et murmura assez fort pour que les autres entendent :  
Toi, le petit malin, recommence encore une fois ce genre de truc, et je t'envoie six pieds sous terre !  
Les Serpentards quittèrent la pièce sous le regard mauvais des Gryffondors.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, Rem ?  
Avant même qu'il n'ait envisagé de répondre, Peter s'exclama :  
Tu aurais vu ce que Remus a fait tout a l'heure !  
James et Sirius étaient visiblement intrigués. Remus prenait rarement part à la bataille Gryffondor - Serpentard.  
Hé bien Dallain et Snape étaient en train de terroriser un première année de Poufsouffle, et...  
ça va Peter, ne...  
Attends, attends ! Donc on est arrivés, et Remus a dit à Sony de laisser le mec, et Sony a voulu pousser Remus, mais il a pas bougé d'un millimètre, et il a envoyé Sony par terre d'une seule main !  
Remus fixait le sol. Cette fois c'était fini, il ferait le rapprochement avec la pleine lune le soir même et la force dont il avait fait preuve. Retenant ses larmes il dit :  
J'ai oublié un truc dans la chambre, je reviens !  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà sorti. Sirius hurla :  
Remus !  
La bibliothécaire les fit sortir au pas de course en les priant de ne plus revenir avant la fin de la semaine. James regarda Sirius, et chuchota pour que Peter n'entende pas :  
Cape d'invisibilité - ce soir - calendrier lunaire !  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans leur dortoir, mais Remus ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'apparut pas au repas, pas plus qu'à l'heure du coucher. Dans la salle commune, alors que tout les autres était endormis, les deux garçons attendaient leur ami.  
Je suis inquiet, James, imagine qu'il soit parti par peur qu'on le rejette ?  
Ou alors...  
Ou alors quoi ? J'ai horreur quand tu finis pas tes phrases, Potter !  
Ou alors c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Regroupons le tout, tu veux ?  
Sirius approuva.  
Bien. Alors: il disparaît chaque mois, il y a la couleur de ses yeux…  
La force dont il a fait preuve aujourd'hui, et le mystère de sa vie…  
Je crois que là c'est sûr !  
On va prendre ma cape, et aller consulter le calendrier lunaire !  
Ouais !  
Sirius fixa le sol un instant.  
James, si c'est vraiment ce qu'on croit, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, tu sais...  
QUOI ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sirius, c'est notre ami et -  
Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! Je voulais dire que je ne pourrai pas supporter de le voir mal en point !  
James le regarda. Sirius nota que son regard ressemblait étrangement à celui d'une carpe qui aurait passé un peu trop de temps hors de l'eau.  
Moi j'ai écouté au -  
Il se reprit :  
Moi j'ai à moitié écouté au cours, je te signale que le prof a dit un truc du genre… heu… « Quand les loups-garous ne peuvent mordre personne, ils se mordent eux-mêmes » !  
Tu crois qu'il se fait mal ?  
Bah je sais pas, je suppose qu'il ne peut mordre personne là où ils l'enferment, alors...  
Enferment ?  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent tristement.  
Allons-y Jamsie, la bibliothécaire doit être partie maintenant !  
Ouais !  
Ils se glissèrent sous la cape et marchèrent silencieusement vers la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés ils se séparèrent.  
Sirius reste ici, fais le guet !  
L'attente parut interminable. Il lui semblait que les secondes étaient des heures. Et James réapparut enfin, le visage pâle et les yeux humides.  
ça correspond, Sirius ! Toutes les dates de ses absences correspondent avec les pleines lunes !  
Sirius se demanda comment ils étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir. Lui n'en avait aucun souvenir. Pourtant, James et lui étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, et consultaient des livres qu'ils avaient, comment dire, ''empruntés'' à la bibliothèque. C'était fait pour ça en fait, bibliothèque! Même si sa chère mère aurait plutôt dit qu'ils les avaient chapardés...  
Il referma le troisième livre avec un soupir, et les larmes aux yeux.  
Si tu savais ce que j'ai lu là-dedans, James ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a toujours l'air malade !  
Ouais je sais, ils disent dans celui-là qu'ils ont des douleurs dans le dos avant la pleine lune, qu'ils se font des blessures pendant, et qu'ils font souvent des cauchemars !  
Il n'a que onze ans, James, comme nous ! Il ne devrait avoir à se soucier que de son prochain devoir, pas de ce qui se passera si on découvre ce qu'il est !  
Sirius ne se souciait pas des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Lui qui d'habitude plaisantait toujours avec tout le monde avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Ils sursautèrent quand la voix de Peter s'éleva dans la pièce :  
Est-ce qu'il n'est dangereux que pour lui-même ?  
Sirius essuya ses yeux. Pleurer devant James était une chose, devant Peter en était une autre. Il siffla entre ses dents :  
Tu as peur pour toi ou tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami ?  
Pour celui qui t'a toujours épaulé ?  
Il dit d'une toute petite voix :  
Pour les deux !  
Sirius s'approcha, menaçant.  
Hé bien ne t'avise pas de le lui faire ressentir, parce que tu auras à faire à moi !  
Non Sirius, ne te fâche pas ! Je l'aime bien, moi !  
James se leva à son tour.  
Alors fais comme nous, cherche un moyen de l'aider !  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la nuit avait passé et les cours allaient commencer. Sans Remus. Il n'était pas revenu, il n'était pas non plus à l'infirmerie. James avait vérifié, prétextant un mal de ventre fulgurant, mais il n'y avait personne. Épuisés, ils s'étaient tous les trois assis dans le parc.  
Il n'est nul part, on a cherché partout !  
Arrête, Sirius, on a fait l'infirmerie, le dortoir et la grande salle !  
Bah c'est ce que je dis !  
James sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris.  
Bon d'accord. Alors Sirius, tu retournes au dortoir, et tu attends, tant pis pour les cours !  
Il hocha la tête.  
Peter, toi tu vas dans la grande salle, et moi je vais voir Hagrid, il l'a peut-être vu !  
Bonne idée !  
Moi, toujours ! On se retrouve au dortoir, ne vous faites pas choper par les profs !  
Sirius entra dans le dortoir, et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Remus était là, debout devant son lit. Et sur son lit, il y avait sa valise. Il murmura.  
Je me suis fait avoir ! Je pensait avoir le temps de -  
De t'enfuir ?  
Le jeune homme se raidit.  
Je -  
Tu as eu peur, je suppose ! J'aurais eu peur aussi, à ta place ! Mais c'est mal nous connaître que de croire qu'on t'aurait rejeté !  
Sans se retourner, sans lui faire face, Remus demanda :  
Vous avez tout compris, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait ! Mais je voulais essayer d'être comme tout le monde...  
Tu l'es !  
Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis un monstre !  
Non ! Tais-toi, je ne laisse personne dire du mal de mes amis !  
Je ne suis pas ton ami, Sirius, je t'ai menti, j'ai menti à tout le monde !  
Et alors, moi aussi j'ai menti ! Je n'ai jamais sauté du toit de ma maison sur mon balai pour atterrir comme une fleur dans le jardin ! J'ai essayé, hein, mais je me suis scratcher par terre: plaffff.  
Remus sourit. Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était sûr que le loup-garou souriait. Et puis il redevint sérieux :  
Ce n'est pas la même chose !  
Sirius l'obligea à lui faire face. Il lui releva la tête, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
Non c'est vrai. Toi tu l'a fait pour préserver ta vie, moi pour me vanter !  
Les larmes perlaient aux yeux de Remus. Sirius lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et le jeune homme grimaça.  
Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?  
C'est rien !  
C'est à cause de la pleine lune, tu t'es fait mal c'est ça ?  
Quoi ? Sirius Black qui écoute en SACM, c'est -  
Ne détourne pas la conversation, tu veux ! Et oui ça m'arrive d'écouter quand je ne dors pas !  
Sirius fixa son ami.  
Soyons sérieux. Tu es allé voir Pomfresh ?  
C'est elle qui vient me récupérer à la cabane hurlante, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour moi, mais certaines blessures sont trop profondes...  
Cabane hurlante... Quoi, la maison à Près-au-lard ?  
Oui, c'est là-bas qu'on m'enferme. J'y vais en passant par le tunnel sous le saul cogneur !  
Je parie que c'est Dumbledore qui a eu cette idée !  
Ouais !  
Remus se referma d'un coup. Sirius comprit quand il vit James entrer. Son ami l'avait entendu :  
Ah, tu l'as trouvé !  
Ouais, mais il prépare ses valises !  
Quoi ? Non, certainement pas !  
C'est ce que j'étais en train de dire !  
James s'avança, et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.  
Quoi, t'es jaloux, Black ?  
C'est ça, rêve, mais il a mal au dos !  
Pfff quelle excuse, je te jure !  
Sirius lui tira la langue, et James continua :  
Quoi que les gens pensent, tu es et tu resteras notre meilleur ami !  
Remus allait parler, mais il fut saisi d'un vertige. James le soutint du mieux qu'il put. A ce moment, Peter entra.  
Tu tombes bien ! Pendant qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu défais ses bagages !  
L'infirmière leur permit de rester, mais pas longtemps. A moitié allongé dans un lit, Remus semblait épuisé. James demanda encore une fois :  
Tu es sur que ça va ?  
\- Oui Jamsie, ça va !  
Sirius se tortillait sur sa chaise. Remus le regarda, et dit :  
Vas-y Sirius, demande moi !  
Je...  
Vas-y !  
Il regarda James.  
Comme c'est arrivé ?  
Remus soupira.  
En fait j'avais cinq ans, et dans le village où j'habitais il y avait un très vieux monsieur, très gentil mais un peu bizarre. Il était très irritable par moment, mais personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avec les pleines lunes. Il vivait avec sa fille, Jessica, elle avait 20 ans. Elle était tellement belle que tous les garçons étaient amoureux d'elle !  
Sirius prit sa main et la serra fort, comme pour s'excuser de lui faire revivre ces douloureux moments.  
Malgré ça, ma mère m'avait interdit de me rendre dans la forêt ! Mais avec mes cousins, on avait fait un pari: celui qui arriverait à s'aventurer le plus loin possible dans les bois gagnerait le droit de se marier avec Jessica !  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait tout ça. Il fixa la couverture du lit, et continua :  
Alors on s'est glissés hors de la maison, on s'est bien amusés au début, et puis je me suis mis à paniquer. Mes deux cousins se sont moqués de moi, ils ont ri du haut de leur sept ans, ils pensaient tous savoir !  
Il murmura les mots suivants. Les deux garçons durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :  
Ils riaient avant que le loup nous attaque... Ils sont mort tous les deux, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais Jessica s'était aperçue que sont père n'était plus dans la cage ! Elle est arrivée et l'a neutralisé avec un sort !  
Il inspira profondément.  
Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, ma mère était en pleurs, et seule dans la chambre d'hôpital ! J'ai demandé où étaient mes cousins, mes tantes et mon père. Ils étaient notre seule famille, ma mère est orpheline. Quand elle m'a regardé, j'ai su que tout était ma faute !  
Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répliquer vivement :  
Ce n'est pas ta faute !  
Tu ne comprends pas Sirius. Mon père est parti, je ne l'ai jamais revu. pas plus que ses sœurs ! Je n'ai même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de mes cousins ! Un jour, j'ai entendu ma mère parler dans la cheminée, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix de ma tante. J'ai entendu ma mère supplier pour qu'elle vienne me voir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'en voulait, je me sentais tellement coupable ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu, ma tante ?  
Les deux garçons firent non de la tête, bien que la question ne s'adressait pas forcément à eux.  
Elle a répondu que c'était un monstre de mon espèce qui avait tué leur enfant, qu'il aurait mieux valu que je meure dans cette forêt, et que si ma mère m'aimait, elle devait avoir le courage de me tuer pour que je ne fasse jamais de mal à personne !  
James essuya ses larmes, Sirius fit de même. Et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, la même idée était dans leur esprit: plus jamais personne ne ferait de mal à leur ami !  
Mai, dortoir des premières années de Griffondor  
Sirius tournait en rond sous le regard inquiet de Peter et celui, exaspéré, de James.  
Bon, tu vas nous dire ce que tu as trouvé ou pas ?  
En fait, c'est une idée stupide !  
Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais si ça peut aider Remus...  
Bah oui ça peut, mais pas avant quelques années ! Et c'est risqué !  
Peter émit un son étrange, et dit :  
Risqué comment ?  
On pourrait être renvoyés, et avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère de la magie !  
Bon, accouche Siri ! C'est quoi ton idée ?  
Elle tient en un mot !  
Et ce mot c'est ?  
Animagus !  
FIN, ou plutôt DEBUT


End file.
